Jealous Edward )
by Musiclover10000
Summary: Summery inside. ;)


**Jealous Edward ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the settings. **

**Title: Jealous Edward ;) **

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 1,540**

**Pairings: Edward & Bella, Alice & Jasper, Rosalie & Emmett.**

**Summary: Bella is an underwear model. So are Alice and Rose, and Emmett and Jasper seemed fine with that. But what happens when Edward is finally at a photo shoot of Bella's and sees the photographer touching Bella a lot. What does Edward do about it? One-Shot. **

* * *

EPOV

'I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKED! I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!' I kept thinking while I'm dragging Bella to our apartment.

Oh…sorry. I'm Edward Cullen and your probably wondering why I'm so pissed at this 'MOTHERFUCKER'. Well let me tell you. It all started about an hour ago.

1 hour ago

I was on my computer finishing my last chapter of my book I'm witting. It's called 'Jealously '. You see for a living I write books and everyone is all over the world being best seller. You see me and Bella met here in New York at a signing. She apparently was and still is a fan of all my books. And I was just amazed by her beauty. She had her beautiful brown hair out on her chest and on her back. Her amazing brown eyes staring at me and amazed me. She also was wearing the most taunting outfit tight black skinny jeans with a casual corset that showed her curve perfectly. Later we had coffee and I learned a lot about her. But that wasn't our first date. Our first date was at a restaurant named 'Blue Hill'. Of course it's pricy. It's one of the best restaurants here in New York. Anyway. I just finished the book and I can now give it to my editor tomorrow. Then I hear heels walking my way and so I look who it is. Then I see my beautiful girlfriend in there in white skinny jeans and a dark blue peacock coat.(The ones without the feathers.) and dark blue vans. Her hair was out. She also had her bag.

"Where you going baby?" I asked. Of course as the boyfriend I have to know where my woman is going. I do tend to get easily jealous. But hey, if you had a girlfriend that was a swimsuit model wouldn't you get jealous too!?

"Oh I'm just going to work. I came in here so I can remind you of coffee with your mom at 3." She answered. I have never known where she works. I never even saw her work! So as a good boyfriend I was I asked if I could go.

"Baby… would you mind if I go to work with you? I'm just curious." I asked.

"Sure why not." She answered.

Then we went to Blacks Photograph Center and she brought me to the room she works at. All around I see like 15 female models and like 5 male models, which are probably gay anyway. Bella introduce me to some of her co-workers and I think one of them grabbed my ass. All 5 guys did the same. I was started to think I had some type of bruise or something. Then I saw Rose and Alice. You see I have 2 brothers Emmett, which is older 1 year older than me, and Jasper who is 1 year younger. Emmett and Rose are married and Alice and Jasper is married. Emmett owns a gym. Maybe because he is so buff that he had to show people 24\7. The gym's name is 'Cullen Body Work'. Rose went there to work out and that how she met Emmett. One day her personal trainer didn't come in one day and Emmett volunteered to train her for the day and she agreed to that. They then spent the whole day together. And after 6 months of dating he proposed and Rose said yes. Alice and Jasper met because Alice wanted an extension to her apartment and Jasper is an architect, so she hired him, and after he was done with his work at Alice house they started going out. Also Alice is Bella's sister and Rose is their best friend.

" Hey girls." I greeted the both.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing here? I thought you were working on your book." Rose said.

"Okay first, don't call me Eddie" I stated and the made Bella giggle. Oh those musicals giggle. "Second, I finished my last chapter today and I wanted to know where your girls worked."

"Oh well, do you want a tour or somethi-" Rose said and got interrupted by a guys voice.

"Okay, ladies, I want all of you dressed in 6." That voice said.

"Oh well that's Jake. So you might want to leave now." Alice said toward Edward. "And you better get dressed." She said towards Bella. Then Bella left to the dressing rooms where she was going to change. When she was gone Edward spoke up.

"What do you mean I have to leave?" Edward said.

"Yeah" Rose said. Then Edward had a confused face and rose continued. "Well you see…Jacob has this thing for Bella, bu-"I cut her off right then and there.

"What do you mean he has a 'thing' for her?!" I yelled, but not loud enough to make a scene.

"Well, the first time we Jacob, he was extremely gay. I mean this guy squeaked when we said the word pink." Rose said. And then she continued. "But then out of the blue, the next day, the exact day when we all started, he turned strait. He acted like a guy, complemented us like a guy, especially to Bella, he even smelled like a guy." She winced as she remembered the smell of him. "It was super wired."

"Yeah. I even think he keeps some pics of Bella still in his office." Alice said and then looked behind me. "And here come the boss." She continued. I then turned around and saw Jacob. He was about 6'7. He had black hair and he looked Native American. I also saw he had a grin on his face when he passed the women in swimsuits or underwear. 'Pig' I thought with a smirk. I was probably right. Oh I would LOVE to be the shit out of this guy if he had pictures of Bella in his office that wasn't for professional purposes only. I would first punch him again and again in the face and the kick his 1 inch dick about 50 times or until he can't have babies. Then I'll get Emmett to throw him to a tree about 20 times them drop him the ocean. Emmett loves Bella like a little sister and would do anything for her. I like that.

"Hey!" Jacob said referring to me. "What are you doing in my photo center?!"

"Oh, I am here for my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh yeah and who's your girlfriend?" He replied.

"I am"

I then turned around and I saw Bella. My Bella, might I add. She looked so sexy. She had the naughtiest outfit ever. She had a staples blue bra that showed a lot of her cleavage. She also had some underwear that made her butt look amazing. Her hair was in a high ponytail that showed her body even better. I smiled as I realized she just said to this perv that she was MY girlfriend.

"Oh…Bella…I didn't know you had a boyfriend. " Jacob said. Disappointed like he even had a chance.

"Yeah. Edward this is my photographer and boss, Jacob. Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Edward." Bella said introducing us both to each other.

"Hi, I'm Jacob and you should know that Bella, here, got some talent." Jacob said.

"Yeah. I know." I said with a smirk. "Hey is it okay if I just sit in on the photo shoot a little." I asked.

"Sure" Jacob said.

About 5 minutes later we were on the shoot. You see I forgot to tell you Bella is a Victoria secret model so she works with underwear a lot, sometimes she brings some home. I act like a 5 year old seeing snow for the first time when I see Bella in those undergarments. I sometimes rip them and I have to pay the company back, but I don't care. If I have Bella in it, nothing else matters. Anyway Bella's in front of the camera showing off her stuff, (But not to much of it) and making the poses correct. Then they started recording it and then she had to be in a scene on a bed by herself, lying on it, while Jacob is practically on top of her recording it. Then out of nowhere, Jacob says Bella pose is all wrong. Then what he did next ticked me off the most…

* * *

**Ha-ha! I should have told you that I was going to be a tease. You see, I 'm not continuing until I get at least 3 reviews. Positive or negative. When I get 3 reviews or more…prepare to get her panties wet or boxers creamed. ;)**

**Love, Musiclover10000 or Kat. **


End file.
